The proposed study is to research the effects of prenatal exposure to female sex hormones on male sexual identity. To date 132 males born before 1957 who were exposed prenatally to diethylstilbestrol and/or progesterone (or progesterone like substance) have been identified through the use of obstetrical files. Addresses and telephone numbers have been located for 72 experimental subjects or the subject's parents. Two control groups have been established. One group is matched for age of mother and date of birth, and the other consists of non-hormone exposed siblings of the experimental subjects. Subjects, both experimental and controls, will be contacted, asked to participate, and given psychological tests and a psychosexual interview. The tests include the Strong Vocational Interest Blank, Guilford-Zimmerman Temperament Survey, Bem Sex-Role Inventory, and the Embedded Figure Test. The psychosexual interview contains questions on interest and sexuality covering childhood, adolescence, and adulthood. The data will be analyzed to determine whether exogenous female exposure has an effect on psychosexual identity, whether this varies with the particular hormone, and whether the dosage, time of initiation and/or duration of administration has a determining effect in the human male. This study hopes to identify any possible long term effects on psychosexual development, sexual functioning, or reproductive funtioning in the human male exposed prenatally to exogenous female sex hormones.